The subject matter herein relates generally to pluggable modules having efficient cooling capabilities.
At least some known communication systems include receptacle assemblies, such as input/output (I/O) connector assemblies, that are configured to receive a pluggable module and establish a communicative connection between the pluggable module and an electrical communication connector of the receptacle assembly. As one example, a known receptacle assembly includes a cage member that is mounted to a circuit board and configured to receive a pluggable transceiver in an elongated cavity of the cage member. The pluggable module and the electrical connector have respective electrical contacts that engage one another to establish a communicative connection.
Electrical shielding of the components of the communication system is typically achieved using a receptacle housing or cage that provides shielding around the module cavity that receives the pluggable module. Gaskets are provided in the opening to interface with the pluggable module. However, as data speeds through the communication system increase, heat generated by the components is likewise increased. Heat dissipation from the components is problematic. Some known communication systems provide airflow channels along the pluggable module to provide cooling for the pluggable module, the communication connector or other components of the system. However, the airflow channels define large openings, which is problematic for EMI containment.
Accordingly, there is a need for a communication system having receptacle assemblies and pluggable modules having sufficient EMI containment while providing efficient cooling.